Along with the development of liquid crystal display technology, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in various electronic products due to such advantages as light-weight and small volume. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display panel consists of two substrates and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the substrates. During the manufacture of the liquid crystal display panel, the two substrates need to be aligned with each other, so as to form a liquid crystal cell for receiving liquid crystal molecules therein. During the cell alignment process, one of the substrates need to be turned over through a turn-over mechanism, and then this substrate is aligned with the other one of the substrates to form the cell.
A turn-over platform of the turn-over mechanism may turn the substrate over in a predetermined direction, and after the substrate is moved away through a mechanical arm, it is necessary to rotate the turn-over platform in a direction opposite to the predetermined direction by 180 degrees, so as to reset an attaching surface of the turn-over platform for subsequent attachment and turnover of other substrates. However, due to the operation of the turn-over mechanism, the time consumed for the cell alignment process may be extended, and thus the production efficiency may be adversely affected.